One Enchanted Evening
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 09 |airDate= 9th January 2029 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Introduction to Competition |nextEpisode= Lights, Camera, Action }} is the ninth episode of Happy Hill. Synopsis Only a few days before the competition, Jayme drinks a potion which has a possible negative impact on his performance. Donna looses something vital. Plot Luke stares at himself in the mirror, suddenly panicking about what his shoulder's condition is. He looks through his bathroom for some sort of ointment or treatment, but finds nothing of use. He begins wrecking the place before running out of the house. Jayme slams his door shut, thinking about Austin and Maria. He paces around for a bit until he feels thirsty, he heads towards the fridge and grabs the first thing he can find, a bottle of juice. Donna jumps on the stage, running around and singing. Arianna sits, loving her voice. Suddenly, she trips and falls on stage. Andrew and Alex run over to see if she's okay. John drags a table out from the restaurant, Steven walks out to see what's going on. Negan, Lune and John preform their act for the talent show outside the restaurant, Steven applauds and tells them they're for sure going to win. Jayme finishes drinking his juice and instantly feels weird. Suddenly, he starts shrinking in his seat. He lets out a yell and jumps down, tumbling on the floor. He has shrunk. Donna sits on the stage, Nicholas is holding an ice pack to her head. She cries, Nicholas asks if she can speak. Donna tries to talk, but it comes out in a deeper and more manly pitch. She cries harder at the sound of her voice. Arianna sighs, rubbing her head. Andrew hugs Donna and tries to calm her down. Maria lies on her couch in her apartment, feeling empty and sad. She hears a knock at the door, but doesn't move an inch to answer it. Purry stands outside Maria's door, a happy look on her face. When she doesn't answer, she presumes she's outside somewhere and goes to find her. Luke runs down to the park, looking for some sort of plants that he could use. He considers just removing his veins, but that would be gross. Purry, almost at the same time as Luke, skips into the park and spots Austin at the fountain. She shuffles towards him and asks if he's seen Maria. He shakes his head immediately, saying he hasn't seen her recently at all. She asks him if he might know where he is, he sighs and tells her to look at the stage "or something". A blonde girl, Ashley, asks if Donna needs anything, but she shakes her head. Ashley begins crying about how Donna was going to win. Jayme runs around his apartment, unable to get out. There is a knock at his door and he yells for them to come in as loud as he can. Chey opens the door. She screams out as Jayme is the same height as her now and she is quite startled. Jayme cries because he doesn't know whats happening or what to do. She looks at the bottle he is holding and grabs it. She runs out the door, telling him to wait there. Credits *Jayme *Luke *Donna *Arianna *Alex *Andrew *John *Steven *Negan *Lune *Nicholas *Maria *Purry *Austin *Chey *Ashley (Debut) Trivia